


With a Little Help From My Friends

by DoctorGleeWolf



Series: Sugar, We're going down [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diabetes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sick Stiles, protective friends, some couplings listed may not be in this work, telling the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGleeWolf/pseuds/DoctorGleeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to tell his friends that he has type 1 diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [With a Little Help From Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326201) by [Ineczka007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineczka007/pseuds/Ineczka007)



> Thanks to heartofcathedrals! She really helped me iron out some of the flaws with my first fic. Also if you know something is wrong in the fic please tell me and I will fix it. Thank you all for the support.

Stiles came back to school a few days after his hospital stay. He had only sent his friends and pack one message the entire time. The message read, “Meet me after school Friday at my house. We need to talk.” It sounded ominous, but Stiles really just wanted some time to think about his new condition.

 

He had spent the last few days learning about how to keep his blood glucose in the range it was supposed to be in. He also spent the days researching as only Stiles could. He learned as much as he could and read some of the online forums. He had even found some information that he could give to his friends to help explain what was happening with his body. 

 

Now all he had to do was wait for Friday after school, and what a long wait it was.

 

\---

 

Waiting was nerve-wracking. Stiles felt like his body was about to split and go every direction. He just wanted to tell his friends and be done with it.

 

His friends were supposed to be here at 2:30. Exactly 10 minutes after school lets out. It was 2:25. Of course that meant Stiles was pacing attempting to remember what he was going to say to his friends.

 

He heard the first knock and scrambled for the door.

 

It was Isaac, Scott, and Allison. He ushered them into the living room.

 

“Hey man are you okay? You haven’t been in school for like a week and my mom said you had been to the hospital, but wouldn’t tell me what for.” Scott asked.

 

Stiles nodded, “We’ll get to that…but I want everyone here before we start.”

 

Slowly the others trickled in, Boyd with Erica and Lydia with Jackson. No one mentioned the two missing people who they knew wouldn’t show.

 

“Okay, now that everyone’s here will you please tell us what’s going on?” Scott pleaded.

 

“Yeah, sure, just give me a sec to get my bearings.” Stiles took a deep breath and grabbed his print-outs for everyone.

 

“The signs and symptoms of hypo and hyperglycemia?” Isaac read off.

 

“I’m giving you guys these because as my friends you ought to know what to look for if my bloodsugar drops…or I guess skyrockets.”

 

“Dude…What?” Scott, ever the eloquent leader, replied.

 

“I have diabetes.” Stiles said.

 

“I thought that was for old fat people?” Jackson sneered.

 

“Not type 1. That’s type 2. I have to use insulin injections and eat on a schedule, hopefully just for a little while until I stabilize…”

 

His friends stared at him for a second. Then all of their questions burst forth like a dam.

 

“Does this mean you can’t have candy?”

 

“No. I can have candy but in moderation and if I balance it out and take my insulin.”

 

“How did you get that? None of your family has it!”

 

“Well, only about 10% of people with type 1 have a family history of the disease. I know this is all new to you guys. It’s still super hard for me to wrap my head around it. My Dad and I are still figuring things out.”

 

“Is that why you called us all here?” Lydia asked, always observant that one.

 

“No. You guys had a right to know, but I also just really need your help. I need you guys to know the signs and symptoms for high and low bloodsugars. That way I have people I trust looking out for me. If you don’t want to, I get it. It’s a huge responsibility but it would mean a lot to me if you did. I know it would put my dad more at ease as well.”

 

“Dude, we’ll totally help you! I would never abandon you.” Scott received several incredulous looks.

 

“Stiles’ phone went off indicating it was 3 p.m. and time to check his blood sugar. “I’ll be right back guys.” Stiles said, then ran upstairs to retrieve his mete and insulin pen. He dashed back downstairs. “I’m going to give you guys a demonstration.” He then followed the steps to test his sugar showing them how to do it. In the end he ended up being 192.

 

He grabbed a cheese stick and some peanut butter crackers from the kitchen. He offered the others some chips which they shared before eating his own snack and showing everyone how he administers his insulin.

 

His friends asked a bunch of questions, all trying to figure out how to help. That’s when one of the pack spoke up.

 

“You smell different when your blood sugar is high.” Surprisingly it was Jackson, “What? I’m just pointing out that before you passed out in lacrosse you smelled… Sweeter?”

 

Stiles smirked, “You smelling how sweet I am Jackson?”

 

“He has a point.” Boyd said, “You did smell different.”

 

“Well that’s good to know, but it hopefully won’t ever get that high again, which means I might not get that smell again. That doesn’t mean you couldn’t tell me if I smell that way   
again.”

 

“It’s worth a try.” Scott said.

 

“You’re right. I am so happy you guys want to help it means the world to me.”

 

“That’s what friends are for, Stiles.” Allison smiled.

 

“No, that’s what pack is for.” Scott countered with a goofy smile.

 

Stiles laughed.


End file.
